


Let's Spice Things Up in the Kitchen!

by shamebucket



Series: The Sun [2]
Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Authentic Italian Food, Bad Cooking, Bad Puns, Counter Sex, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, safe gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Daichi purposefully misreads a recipe. Seiji tops.My apologies to the Japanese language. Set after Waiting for Sunrise but it's not important to read it before reading this. Spoiler free (kinda), this is just fluff and smut.(The pun Daichi makes might not make a lot of sense unless you know at least a little Japanese but you probably do if you're reading this fic.)





	Let's Spice Things Up in the Kitchen!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamu/gifts).



> I didn't think this was worth the tag since it's so brief but there is a blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to Daichi's abusive childhood for people who might need that warning.

It's Saturday, late afternoon, early fall. We're both home, back from shopping for groceries together, and Seiji is sitting at the table while I'm getting dinner ready. Married life isn't exactly what I was expecting, but it's... nice. Comfortable. I look back on the past four years, and figure that not that much has actually changed since... well... that thing that happened, that we no longer talk about, not out of shame but because there's no reason to. I was so scared that actually taking this step would mean we'd lose everything we had, but Seiji's still my best friend. We still spend a lot of time together - more than we used to, even. It's the same, except we're living together and I'm on his family registry now, complete with name change. It's like my name was always Azumi Daichi.

We kiss and have a healthy sex life, too, but getting worked up about that at this time of day probably isn't a great idea. There's pasta to be made. I insisted on trying something new, since you can only make fried rice and tempura so many ways, and Seiji liked the idea of me learning more recipes. He does a lot of the cooking, but what kind of hubby would I be if I didn't pick up the slack sometimes? I was trying to think of something we'd both like, so I looked up this recipe for Italian gnocchi. I dunno if it'll turn out that great, since it's my first time making it, but I'm going to try my hardest. 

I line up the ingredients on the counter and look them over. Potatoes, ricotta cheese, salt and pepper, butter, garlic, other spices... I figure getting the potatoes cooked will take the longest, since actually baking potatoes takes forever and apparently it tastes better when you actually bake them, so I immediately poke some holes in the potatoes and put them in our toaster oven. I read the ingredients for the other parts of the recipe so I can be prepared, and blink when I look over the sauce. 

Hm? Ah, what a coincidence... an ingredient in the sauce is something that I'm hungry for. 

With a glint in my eye, I turn around. Seiji is flipping pages on his tablet. Looks like he's reading for pleasure, not work, since the structure doesn't look stuffy. Quietly, I sneak around him, hug him from behind and squeeze. "Someone's in the kitchen with Sei~ji~," I sing into his ear. 

Seiji squirms slightly but doesn't break his gaze. "I'm reading." 

"Not for long you aren't!" I kiss his cheek. So smooth...! I'd doubt he even grows facial hair if I hadn't seen stubble on our honeymoon. Can't believe I married such a hottie. "C'mon, you gotta help me out." 

He sighs, softening. "Did you find a recipe that uses American units again and you need me to convert them?" 

"Nah, everything's fine! I understand the recipe." I scratch my head, making a show of it. Seiji can tell something is up and he narrows his eyes at me. "Mostly, anyway."

"Hm?"

"There's something in the sauce that it looks like only you can help with... it's not an ingredient I see on the counter..."

Seiji stands up. "Need me to go back to the store to pick it up?" 

Vehemently, I shake my head. "No, no! Nothing like that! It's actually better if you stand right where you are." Seiji raises an eyebrow and pouts, which is absolutely adorable, and I get on my knees. "The recipe asks for some 'seiji', so I'm looking to collect." 

"Daichi... 'sage' is an herb." 

I gasp and widen my eyes at him. "Wow! I knew you ate a lot of plants, but I didn't know that could turn you into one!" 

Seiji snorts and gives me a look that is equal parts annoyed and amused, like he hates himself for thinking that was a little bit funny. I know it's pretty bad, but that's what you decided to put a ring on! "What are you doing."

Alright. Time to get serious. "I just wanted to whet my appetite. I'm really hungry..." He shivers as I nuzzle his crotch through his pants, and I can feel him starting to get hard against my face. "Please, Seiji? I was craving you even before I read that I needed you for dinner..." 

Seiji runs his fingers through my hair, something that makes me warm all over, and nods. "Okay." 

If I had a tail, it'd be wagging right now. I beam up at Seiji and kiss the outline of his dick through his pants. "Thanks, Seiji. Time to dig in!" 

"Please no more food jokes." Despite fucking me for the past four years, Seiji still gets distracted by dirty talk. I have to be careful or I'll turn him off. It's honestly cute how wholesome he is. 

But that doesn't mean he can't be rough in all the right ways, too... My mind is finally catching up with my dick. "Okay." Seiji looks like he's going to say something but instead audibly swallows when I unzip his pants with my mouth. I pull them down just past his mid-thigh and look over his junk, his shape visible through his briefs. He's about half-hard. Looking at him like that is starting to make me feel things, too, but I'll worry about that later. I kiss along him and he sighs, petting me as I pull down his briefs with my lips, too, just enough so his dick pops out. It's not at full attention, but it's hard enough that it's more upright than not. Perfect. I grab onto the base and swirl my tongue around the head of his dick and he gasps. I look up at him, smiling, and I see him turn red. No need to be shy, Seiji. I've done this for years now. Humming, I lightly suck on the tip of his dick and jerk him off. 

"Nnn..." he whimpers, blood pulsing into his dick, making it harder and bigger in my mouth. I adjust, opening my mouth wider and taking more of him in. He hisses as I slide my mouth halfway down his dick, then suck up while stroking him. There we go. That's the Seiji I know and love. My own dick is starting to strain against my pants, because Seiji's pleasure is mine, but not gonna touch myself yet. "Daichi..." I peek up at him, trying to figure out if that was going to turn into a question or a command because sometimes he forgets our safe gestures and resorts to using his words instead, but it looks like he was just moaning my name. Cheekily, I kiss up and down the bottom of his dick. Before he can complain about the sudden lack of warmth, I take him all the way into my mouth. I don't gag as hard as I used to when the head of his dick hits the back of my throat, but it's still always a bit jarring. "Daichi!" I swallow around him and he groans low, and I can taste some of his pre-cum on the back of my tongue. Good. I start bobbing my head again, faster than last time, trying to extract that salty Seiji that I need for dinner.

He squeezes my shoulder and I immediately stop. I look up at his saliva-covered dick, satisfied with myself, and then up at him. "Something wrong?" 

Seiji pants. "I'm hungry, too. For something different," he says in a husky tone. I gulp. He's trying, and he's doing a good job. "Stand up." As soon as I do, Seiji pushes me against the counter and crushes his mouth against mine. I moan as he deep kisses me, scrambling to pull my pants down as he humps my leg. His dominant gesture already made me start leaking pre, so it's all about getting me ready, now. At least I think he wants to fuck me, and I'm down. 

He grabs both of our dicks with one hand and gives us a few strokes. "I want you," I manage between kisses. "Want you, Seiji." 

Seiji pulls away, his eyes dark with lust, and he nods. "Change of plans, I suppose. No sage in tonight's dinner. It's all Daichi, now." I laugh, and Seiji gives me a small, crooked smile as he starts rummaging in our pantry. "There we go." I tilt my head, and then realize what Seiji has in his hands and praise him for his ingenuity. Olive oil. Seeing where he's going with this, I kick off my pants and boxers and flip myself around, ass out. "Be good," he whispers and kisses my shoulder as he starts rubbing my hole with a slick finger. 

"Yessi-aaaahh!" I bite my hand and moan, bracing myself against the counter as he slides in _two_ fingers - a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. My body quickly adjusts because I really want him, and I groan low as he stretches me further, thrusting his fingers in and out with a delicious, smooth sensation that is more sensual and warm than our normal lube. My dick is throbbing and aching as he massages my prostate with two fingers, and God I'm going to have so much to clean up after dinner is made but this is totally worth it. 

Satisfied, Seiji pulls his hand away and replaces it with his dick, rubbing it between my cheeks. "I am going to hold your wrists, if it doesn't scare you." 

"It's fine, do it," I half-demand, half-beg. He knows now that sometimes I get anxious being restrained, even in a light way, and, while it hasn't ruined anything, he'd rather be safe than sorry. Sometimes even I myself don't know if him holding me still is going to make me feel safe and protected or if it will make me feel like a frightened child, but Seiji always makes sure that I'm okay, regardless. It's a turn-on that he's such a good boy and that he checks in with me so much... ugh, I really want his dick inside - As if sensing my thoughts, he positions his dick against my hole and pushes in, and my knees shake as I feel him pass through my inner barriers and fill me as far as he can go. He kisses my neck and pulls up my hoodie and shirt, and I wonder why for a sec, because it's not like he can see my chest right now (he is _definitely_ more of a boob than an ass man). 

I realize why when he finally gives the back of my neck a final nuzzle and grabs onto my wrists... my nipples drag against the cool counter, and I involuntarily whimper. It feels good - our apartment has polished stone countertops, so it's a nice sensation, more solid but similar to being fucked against glass. Hot dick, cool counter... Damn, Seiji. I wasn't expecting you to pay attention to small details like that, although I should know better. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"'M fine, you can move," I gasp, and I cry out as Seiji begins fucking me in earnest. I can't see what he's doing, so I usually prefer closing my eyes when he's doing me from behind. He starts slow, making sure I'm accustomed to his dick. It's never boring having sex with him, but there's something comforting having sex with the same person many times over the years. Their shape becomes your shape, and there are patterns you fall into. But it's not _always_ the same. Hell, I fucked Seiji's thighs just a few days ago while jerking him off. It doesn't have to always be the same. But, even when we're not (ugh, for lack of a better word) "making love" and we're just having sex... the smell of sex with him is home. I understand it, it feels nice. 

Seiji grips onto my wrists, so hard I can feel his ring pressing into my skin, and starts thrusting hard, deep, and slow, and I have to bite my lip to stifle a moan. My dick presses against the side of the counter with each thrust and my nipples scrape against the top, and I idly think to myself that I need to wipe everything down before I start rolling out the pasta. "Daichi," Seiji moans. 

"You're doing good, Seiji, harder," I urge him on. 

He complies and I clench my fists, fruitlessly trying to grasp onto something. "Daichi... you make... really... bad jokes... but I love you so much." 

I half-laugh, half-gasp as he starts going ham against my prostate, quicker and more deliberate thrusts, and try my best to wrap my fingers around his wrists in return. I just barely don't make it, but Seiji loosens his grip so I can touch him. "Love you too," I manage, and move back against him. 

There's not much time left. Seiji lets go of my wrists and holds onto my hips, pounding into me more erratically, signalling that he's going to come soon. I'm feeling close, too, so I reach down and rub my aching dick with my right hand as he thrusts away, placing my left one loosely on the counter. Seiji notices this, and puts his hand over mine. Interlocking fingers. I feel warm in my heart as something boils over in my lower stomach, a familiar heat and pressure rising towards my dick. 

"Gonna come," I moan, jerking my hand faster. Seiji squeezes my hand and digs his fingers into my hip and I'm reminded of how strong he is, physically, even though we've been exercising together... His body weight is pressed against my back... Trembling and whimpering, I come all over the side of the counter, and a few seconds after I'm done, I feel Seiji release inside me, his cum filling me up. We stay like that for a minute, slumped over the counter with our fingers entwined, blissful in the afterglow. 

Finally, Seiji softens and pulls out of me, and I turn around to kiss him. He kisses me back and strokes my face, and I hum contentedly. I feel very sated, if I do say so myself! This was just the thing I needed to satisfy my hunger. Suddenly, the buzzer goes off, and I jump, bumping into Seiji's forehead. "Potatoes," Seiji groans, rubbing his head. 

"Shit, sorry, I'll get it!" I open up the toaster door and - thank God, they're not on fire. "Ah, ouch!" I try pulling them out with my bare hands, because I wasn't thinking and was trying to release them from their fiery prison as soon as I could. 

Seiji shakes his head and pulls up my pants for me as I grab the oven mitts and finally get them out.

~*~

"Well... it could have gone worse."

I take a bite of my pizza and frown. "That doesn't make me feel better! Fuck, I'm still sorry that I ruined dinner." 

"We are still having an authentic Italian meal," Seiji assures me as he takes a slice of pizza out of the box on the counter. "We didn't make it, but that doesn't make it bad." 

I think it over and nod in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. I'd like to do better next time. I just didn't add enough flour, or something..." I think back on the sad, wet mashed potatoes that came out of the pot when I tried making the gnocchi and just feel depressed. I still hate throwing away food. Seiji insists that it's nothing, but I guess that's one thing that might be hard for both of us to see eye to eye on. He's never had to worry about what's for his next meal... 

My husband sits next to me as we watch a variety show - background noise, mostly. He leans against me and I put an arm around him as he eats with a knife and fork. I, of course, eat like a heathen and use my hands. At least he doesn't frown whenever I do this anymore. There's a comfortable silence between us. I don't think either of us feels the need to say anything. 

Until, at least, Seiji does. "I was thinking, earlier." I turn to him and pet his hair with my spare, non-greasy hand. He appreciates the gesture. "How many times would we have gotten pregnant if one of us was a woman?" 

I blink. "That's a weird thing to think, Seiji." 

"Is it? We've been married - "

"No, thinking about either of us as a woman." 

He tilts his head. "I suppose. But I remember you saying that you wanted to get married and have children, many times. We've only done one of those things." 

I think on it. "Well... yeah. Being with you is most important, but. Having kids still sounds nice." 

"I was thinking," Seiji says, quiet and low, "that you were acting a lot like a father today." 

Ah... 

"Seiji, there's more to being a dad than making stupid jokes. You know that, right?" 

Seiji pulls me on top of him and my slice of pizza falls to the floor. 

"Let's learn what being a dad is together, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to this work but I'm sorry... for not working on my WIPs lately... I promise they'll be finished when I can finish them, I haven't forgotten and still intend to complete both of my outstanding WIPs. 
> 
> Also I know that the Japanese version of "Working on the Railroad" doesn't have the cooking with Dinah part and instead repeats "ran" but please let me live it was a cute idea.


End file.
